keiongaku_bufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yui Hirasawa
Yui ist die kindische Gitarristin und Sängerin von Ho-kago Tea Time.thumb|210px Steckbrief Name: Hirasawa Vorname: Yui Auch bekannt als: Yui-chan, Yui-senpai, Yui-san, Hirasawa-san Geburtstag: 3. April Geschwister: jüngere Schwester, Ui Haarfarbe: braun Augenfarbe: braun Hobbys: faulenzen, rumhängen, naschen, singen, Gitarre spielen, Freunde treffen, Musik hören, Mangas lesen, Animes schauen Lieblingsfach: Musik Hassfach: alles andere Lieblingsessen: Erdbeertörtchen Charakter Yui ist ein sehr liebes und nettes Mädchen. Meistens zeigt sie sich ziemlich verpeilt und tollpatschig. Sie ist immer auf der Suche nach Spaß und hat dabei vor nichts Angst. Yui mag nach eigener Aussage "...alles, was süß und niedlich ist." Desweiteren mag sie Essen. Am liebsten isst sie alles, was ihre Schwester Ui kocht und Mugis Süßigkeiten. Sehr gerne mag sie auch Erdbeeren, sie kann ganz wütend werden, wenn ihr eine Person welche wegnimmt. thumb|leftIn dieses Fettnäpfchen ist Nodoka einmal getreten, was Yui so unerhört fand, dass sie gleich Azusa anrufen musste. Das konnte allerdings niemand, abgesehen von Mio, verstehen. Was sie überhaupt nicht leiden kann, sind Hitze und Kälte. Im Sommer liegt sie nur faul auf dem Boden herum, ohne sich zu rühren und im Winter verkriecht Yui sich unter warmen Decken oder sitzt unter dem Kotatsu. Dass sie meistens nur faulenzt, schlägt sich auch in ihren Noten nieder. Diese sind dementsprechend schlecht. Aber wenn sie richtig motiviert ist, kann sie viel erreichen, einmal war sie sogar besser als Mio. Trotzdem ist es oft so, dass sie Gelerntes nach kurzer Zeit wieder vergisst. Mio sagte einmal: "Yui, wenn du einen neuen Gitarrengriff lernst, vergisst du drei andere." Außerdem will Yui nie proben, obwohl sie ihre Gitarre fast schon abgöttisch liebt. Lieber nascht sie von Mugis Leckereien oder blödelt mit Ritsu rum. Übrigens benutzt sie oft die Worte 'niedlich' und 'süß'. Yui sucht immer Hautkontakt, darunter leidet insbesondere Azusa, die ständig umarmt wird. Man mag es ihr nicht anmerken, aber Yui mag gruselige Dinge. Sie übertreibt es aber nicht so wie Ritsu und lässt ihre Freundinnen damit auch meist in Ruhe. Desweiteren ist Yui sehr tierlieb. Kindheit und Familie Yui lebt zusammen mit ihren Eltern und der jüngeren Schwester Ui. Da die Eltern zusammen oft auf Reisen sind, sind die beiden Töchter meist auf sich allein gestellt. Ui hat die 'Hausfrauen-Rolle' übernommen. Sie kocht für sichthumb und Yui und putzt das Haus. Das scheint ihr aber nicht viel auszumachen, im Gegenteil, denn sie und Yui haben schon seit ihrer Kindheit ein inniges Verhältnis zueinander. Die beiden Schwestern sind das genaue Gegenteil voneinander: Während Yui gerne faulenzt und isst, ist Ui sehr vernünftig und verantwortungsbewusst. In der Nachbarschaft wohnt auch eine alte Frau, die von Yui gerne 'Oma' genannt wird. Sie kümmerte sich schon immer um die beiden Hirasawa-Schwestern und auch um das Nachbarsmädchen Nodoka. Yui und Nodoka haben sich im Kindergarten kennen gelernt. Sie waren immer zusammen in einer Klasse und sind gute Freundinnen. Nodoka ist ebenfalls ein Gegenteil von Yui: Ordentlich, organisiert und eine Musterschülerin. Sie hilft Yui oft beim Lernen und schaut immer mal bei den Hirasawas vorbei. Nodoka ist auch gut befreundet mit Ui und Mio. Musikalisches Profil Als Yui noch im Kindergarten war, hatte sie das erste Mal auf Kastangetten gespielt und wurde von der Kindergärtnerin gelobt: "Das machst du sehr gut, Yui-chan!" Diese Kindheitserrinerung verleitete Yui auch dazu, thumb|left|300pxsich im Popmusikklub anzumelden. Nachdem sie Ritsu, Mio und Mugi einmal beim Spielen zugehört hatte, entschied sie sich dazu, dem Klub beizutreten und die Gitarristin zu werden. Im Musikladen verliebte sie sich in eine Gibson Les Paul Standart Heritage Honeyburst, die allerdings viel zu teuer war. Durch einen Trick von Mugi bekommt Yui die Gitarre dann doch. Yui liebt ihre Gitarre und behandelt sie wie einen Mensch. Sie nimmt sie manchmal sogar mit ins Bett und spricht mit ihr. Sie verpasst ihr auch einen Namen: Im Anime lautet dieser 'Gitah', im Manga dagegen 'Dickitarre'. Mio und später auch Azusa unterrichten sie im Gitarre spielen. Schnell wird klar, dass Yui großes Talent besitzt. Sie kann auch erkennen, ob die Gitarre verstimmt ist oder nicht, ganz ohne Stimmgerät. Das beeindruckt besonders Azusa sehr. Allerdings weiß Yui nicht, wie man die Gitarre stimmt oder pflegt. Fachbegriffe kann sie sich auch nicht merken. Yui ist neben Mio auch die Sängerin der Band. Sie hat eine sehr kindliche und süße Stimme, das ganze Gegenteil von Mios erwachsener und professioneller Stimme. Trotzdem harmonieren die beiden im Duett ganz wunderbar. Obwohl Mio ja die Songtexte schreibt, hat auch Yui welche verfasst. In "Gohan wa Okazu" geht es darum, wie toll Reis doch ist und "U+I" handelt davon, wie sehr sie Ui liebt. Yuis Character Image Songs tragen die Namen "Guitar ni Kubittake", "Sunday Siesta", "Oh, my Gitah" und "Shiawase Hiyori". Aussehen und Kleidung allgemein Yui hat schulterlanges braunes Haar und braune Augen. Ihr Haar versieht sie meist mit zwei Haarspangen, oft inthumb der Farbe gelb, aber manchmal auch in rot oder grün. Am Strand hat sie manchmal auch einen oder zwei Zöpfe. Wenn sie sich einen Zopf macht, sieht sie Ui sehr ähnlich. In ihrer Freizeitkleidung dominieren die Farben pink, gelb und grün. Sie trägt gerne Latzhosen und Leggins oder Strumpfhosen mit einem Rock darüber. Ansonsten mag sie einfache T-Shirts mit Aufschriften oder niedlichen Motiven. Yui liest viele Mode-Magazine, sie interessiert sich sehr für ihr Aussehen und geht gerne einkaufen. Allgemein scheint Yuis Kleidungsstil süß, aber auch immer modisch und im Trend zu sein. Ihre Schuluniform trägt sie mit einer blauen Schleife für ihren Jahrgang. Der Blazer ist ordentlich zugeknöpft und die Bluse ist in den Rock gesteckt. Sie trägt dazu eine schwarze Strumpfhose, im Sommer auch gerne schwarze Strümpfe, so wie Mio und Azusa. "Don't say lazy" thumb|left|130pxIn "Don't say lazy" trägt Yui ein weißes Kleid mit schwarzen Unterrock und schwarzen Rüschen. An dem Kleid sind blaue Perlen-Träger befestigt. Am rechten Arm trägt Yui eine schwarze Armstulpe und im Haar eine weiß-violette Kunstblume. Ihre Strumpfhose ist schwarz-weiß und ihre Schuhe sind weiß. Daran sind zwei violette Perlen befestigt. "Listen!" Ihr Outfit in "Listen!" besteht austhumb|200px einer einfachen Jeans, einem blauen Shirt mit Kussmund-Aufdruck und braunen Stiefeln. Ihr Haar ist nicht mit den Haarspangen versehen, aber dafür trägt Yui grüne Ohrringe und am rechten Arm einen Armreif in der selben Farbe. "No, thank you!" Im Musikvideo von "No, thank you!" hat Yui einen rot-orangen Rock an, der ihr bis zu den thumb|leftKnien geht. Sie trägt dazu ein weißes Top, an dem ein blauer Button befestigt ist. Am linken Arm hat sie einen rot-orangen, einen blauen und einen weißen Armreif. Ihre Schuhe sind weiß. Yuis Haare sind wieder, genau wie in "Listen!"thumb|100px offen, ohne die Haarspangen. Ihr zweites Outfit von "No, thank you!" ist der Schuluniform sehr ähnlich. Sie hat den gleichen Blazer an, aber darauf ist das Siegel von Ho-kago Tea Time aufgenäht. Der Rock ist kariert und ihre Kniestrümpfe schwarz. Die Schuhe sind die gleichen, wie bei der Uniform. Anstatt der Schleife hat sie eine rote Krawatte dran. "Singing!" Auch in "Singing!" hat Yui zwei verschiedene Outfits. Zum ersten ein blaues Kleid mit weißer Schleife und weißen thumb|leftKnöpfen. Dazu schwarze Sneaker und weiße Strümpfe. Sie trägt eine Brille mit Fensterglas und ihre Haare sind zu zwei Zöpfen an beiden Seiten geflochten. Ihr zweitesthumb "Singing!"-Outfit ist sehr lässig gehalten: Schwarze Plüsch-Jacke, schwarz-graues Top mit Sternen, die gleichen Ohrringe wie in "Listen!", eine kurze Hose mit schwarzen Hosenträgern, Turnschuhe und schwarze Overknees. Yui trägt ihre Haare wieder offen. Kategorie:Charaktere